


Milk me nii-san

by orphan_account



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock milking, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, handjo, implied shuzo/kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku x Kai, Twincest, BL!!, don't like don't read!!!</p><p>Riku helps Kai out with problem but it only indulges his fantasy more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk me nii-san

Riku rarely saw Kai anymore. Kai rarely talked to him and when he did it was "Shuzo, Shuzo, Shuzo!" and Riku had asked, "Nii-san do you like... Shuzo?" and Kai had stammered and avoided the question but then the following day had asked Riku if he thought he was attractive. "Yes! Nii-san is very attractive, of course!" Riku blushed and Kai asked, "Do you think uhm, Shuzo would like me?" and Riku never got to talk to Kai anymore, only when he talked about Shuzo, never told about things in his life unless he asked Shuzo. Riku didn't have the answer Kai wanted "I think so?" and Kai blinked "Well?! What would he like? Do I have to kiss better? To afford Shuzo's finer tastes...? Nii-san, help me!" Riku leaned in and kissed Kai. I miss Nii-san too and if this is the only time I get to spend with him, that's, that's okay... "R-Riku..." the kiss was so passionate, more than he could ever hope for. "E-eh?! R-riku do you miss me that badly?" and Riku didn't say anything instead only gave him another kiss. "Riku..." and that proceeded to make Riku push Kai down on the bed.

"Riku... ah.. your hand is.. is..." he whined as he felt his twin grab at his cock. "Nii-san, Nii-san, can I?" he said as he pressed his lips to Kai's cock. 

Kai was hesitant but he realized he could fantasize about Shuzo doing it. "Y-yes.... please."

Kai felt his twin's mouth take in his cock, slurping and sucking.

"Mmm... nii-san tastes so good..." he said as he slurped up his pre-cum that was dripping out like wax.

"I-I want nii-san's precious cum," Riku whined as he continued to suck on his brother's cock, milking his cock with his tongue as he swallowed the excess as Kai came in his mouth.

"Ahhhnnn!! Shu-shuzo-kun!!" he called out. 

Riku felt his heart break in his chest and, and, and, and he DIED!!!!!!!!


End file.
